The joke's on you now
by MrsDarfoy
Summary: Harley Quinn ha sido atrapada y encarcelada, pero Batman aparece para hacerle una oferta que no podrá (ni querrá) dejar escapar... ¿Quién ríe ahora, Joker? "Este fic participa en el Reto: ¡Que viva el crack! Del foro Multifandom is the new Black".


_**AVISO** : "Este fic participa en el Reto: ¡Que viva el crack! Del foro Multifandom is the new Black"._

 _ **DISCLAIMER** : Batman y todos sus personajes pertenecen a DC._

 _ **Pareja crack:** Batman y Harley Quinn. Básicamente elegí este pairing, porque no tiene fics en español. Además, hoy he visto Escuadrón suicida y quería escribir algo sobre el Joker y Harley Quinn, pero como tenía este reto por ahí, he dicho: "¿Por qué no?"._

 _ **NOTA** : No he leído los cómics ni conozco nada de este universo, más allá de detalles sueltos y lo que he visto en la peli, así que pido perdón de antemano por cualquier posible error. Es la primera vez que escribo algo de este fandom (algo muy raro, además), por lo que, por favor, sed buenos :) De nuevo: personajes ooC y situaciones inventadas._

 _Harley Quinn ha sido atrapada y encarcelada, pero Batman aparece para hacerle una oferta que no podrá (ni querrá) dejar escapar..._

* * *

 **THE JOKE'S ON YOU NOW**

Harley hacía y deshacía las coletas que dividían su cabello una y otra vez. Una y otra vez. Una y otra vez. Hasta que soltó un grito exasperado y tiró los coleteros al suelo con frustración. Se levantó de un salto y se agarró a los barrotes de su celda.

—¡Eh, tú! —gritó. El soldado de turno ni la miró. Nunca la miraban. Harley sabía que evitaban el contacto con ella porque les ponía nerviosos, y eso le encantaba—. Me abuuuuuurro.

Frunció los labios en un mohín, pero el guardia ni se inmutó. Le lanzó un vistazo de reojo y dijo:

—Vuelve a sentarte o haré que te frían el cerebro.

—¿Otra vez? Ya me he cansado de ese juego.

Harley parecía una niña pequeña teniendo una rabieta, pero si pudiera, ahogaría a ese imbécil con los coleteros de su pelo. No era nada personal, pero ese tipo no tenía sentido del humor. No como su bichito…

Suspiró. ¿Dónde estaría J ahora? ¿Por qué no la sacaba de allí? Echaba de menos pasárselo bien. Echaba de menos cuando la ciudad era suya. Pero sobre todo, echaba de menos al Joker.

—Nadie está jugando aquí, señorita Quinzel —dijo una voz.

Una figura negra apareció de entre las sombras. Harley puso los ojos en blanco. ¿Qué hacía _él_ allí?

—Llámame Harley, guapo. ¿Somos amigos, no? —Harley guiñó un ojo al Caballero Oscuro—. ¿A qué debo —Hizo una reverencia burlona— el placer de tu visita, Batsy?

—Vengo a sacarte de aquí.

Harley frunció el ceño.

—A menos que seas mi bichito escondido debajo de esa fea y hortera máscara, gracias, pero no, gracias. —Se sentó en el colchón y cruzó los brazos delante del pecho, negando repetidamente con la cabeza.

—No eres tú quién decide.

Batman se acercó a la celda y se quedó a unos pasos de distancia. Harley volvió a levantarse y se pegó a los barrotes. Se mordió el labio inferior y sonrió.

—¿Qué quieres, señor tipo duro?

—Darte una nueva oportunidad —respondió él, quitándose la máscara.

Harley abrió mucho los ojos, reconociendo el rostro que tenía delante. Estalló en carcajadas.

—Vaya, vaya, vaya, mira qué niño rico ha estado jugando a los superhéroes… Espera a que se lo cuente a mi bichito. —Borró la sonrisa del rostro para dejar paso a una mirada letal—. Te cortará en dos mientras duermes y me dejará pintarme los labios con tu sangre.

Bruce Wayne permaneció imperturbable.

—Él ya lo sabe. Porqué nunca lo ha dicho, eso ya no lo sé —confesó. Harley enarcó una ceja—. De todas formas, tu ‹‹bichito›› parece haberse olvidado de ti. Puedes aceptar mi oferta o pudrirte aquí, esperando a alguien que nunca vendrá.

Harley resopló mientras recogía los coleteros del suelo y volvía a peinarse.

—A ver, habla, murciélago mutante.

 **· · ·**

Harley pasó un dedo por el mueble de caoba y se observó el pulgar. Nada. Aquello estaba reluciente. Tenía que reconocer que estar en una casa ‹‹normal›› era un soplo de aire fresco. Aquella prisión era muy aburrida: solo se limitaba a comer, colgarse de las barras del techo de su celda e intentar camelarse y matar a los guardias por partes iguales.

—Vaya, vaya, tengo que reconocer que esto es impresionante. J me había mostrado varios planos de esto... ya sabes, de cuándo intentó volar tu casa por los aires, pero nunca la había visto por dentro. —Miró a un señor mayor que la vigilaba de reojo—. ¿Y este es el mayordomo? ¿Parece que tiene un palo metido por el culo todo el tiempo o solo se comporta así porque yo estoy aquí? —preguntó, acercándose al hombre. Él se tensó, pero no se apartó cuando Harley depositó un beso en su mejilla arrugada. Sí, pensó Harley con satisfacción, no había perdido sus encantos.

—Cuidado, Alfred también se sabe el código. Podría hacer que te explotara la cabeza en cualquier momento —advirtió Wayne.

Harley se tocó el collar, regalo de parte de Batman: una pieza metálica que tenía pegada una bomba que estallaría en cuanto Wayne o su mayordomo estirado apretaran un botón. O en cuanto se alejara un metro de la Mansión Wayne. Soltó un ruidito de disgusto.

—Siempre amenazando. No me extraña que el Joker y tú no os llevéis bien.

—No nos llevamos bien, porque es un sociópata que planea sumir esta ciudad en el caos absoluto.

Harley se encogió de hombros.

—Nadie es perfecto, supongo. Pero tú no lo conoces como yo.

Bruce entrecerró los ojos.

—Prefiero encerrarlo en un agujero a conocerlo mejor. Te torturó, no sé cómo no quieres matarlo.

Harley esbozó una sonrisa felina antes de acercarse a él y susurrar en su oído:

—Porque me encanta el caos.

Él no entendía lo que su bichito y ella compartían.

 **· · ·**

Harley bajó al salón principal ataviada con uno de los mejores vestidos que había encontrado en el armario de su habitación. Sabía que estaba deslumbrante —ojalá el Joker pudiera verla así— y necesitaba estarlo para lo que planeaba hacer.

Cuando entró, Wayne estaba tocando el piano. Harley tenía que reconocer que el hombre era bastante atractivo. Lástima que fuera tan insufriblemente recto. Aunque, bueno, tampoco lloraría por él cuando J se deshiciera de Batman de una vez por todas.

—Buenas noches —saludó, poniendo a prueba su sonrisa más tímida.

Bruce se limitó a asentir con la cabeza, sin despegar los dedos de las teclas. Harley se sentó a su lado en la banqueta. Después de pasar varias semanas allí, había conseguido llegar a ese nivel de confianza. Al fin y al cabo, solo había intentado matarlo dos veces desde que estaba allí. Al final, como veía que aquello no funcionaría —y porque no quería que su cabeza dejara de estar unida a su cuerpo—, pensó que otra táctica funcionaría mejor. Si no puedes vencer a tu enemigo, únete a él. Quien lo había dicho era muy estúpido, pero por probar… Si todo salía como ella quería, dentro de poco sería libre para reencontrarse con su amor. Siempre que pensaba en él, la duda la asaltaba. ¿Por qué seguía allí? ¿Dónde estaba bichito? Sacudió la cabeza; las voces tendrían que callarse durante un rato: ahora necesitaba estar centrada.

—Bonito vestido —dijo él, mirándola de arriba abajo.

Harley sonrió de lado. Por supuesto que su plan funcionaría. No se había engalanado para nada.

—He pensado en lo que me dijiste… —Tenía que tener mucho cuidado ahora— Y creo que tienes razón: J no es… bueno para mí.

Wayne sonrió con satisfacción.

—Por supuesto que no. Con terapia y apoyo emocional, podrías volver a tener una vida normal.

Harley sonrió con timidez. Y luego decían que estaba loca… Vale, tal vez lo estaba un poco —mucho—, pero sabía cuándo ponerse en la piel de la mejor de las actrices. Las voces ya podrían salir a jugar cuando estuviera fuera de aquella cárcel tan lujosa. Depositó una mano en el hombro de Batman.

—¿No tienes ningún malo al que encerrar esta noche? ¿Ningún culo que patear? Me encantaría patear algún que otro culo… —Rio ante la mirada seria que le dedicó él—. ¡Era broma! Deberías tomarte la vida con un poco más de humor, ¿sabes?

—Esta noche no.

Se miraron. Harley se mordió el labio y batió las pestañas un par de veces.

 **· · ·**

—Jefe… —Una voz interrumpió los pensamientos del Joker.

—¿Qué? —exclamó él, girando la cabeza de golpe. Sus hombres sabían que no debían interrumpirlo cuando estaba en medio de _algo_. Tal vez debería matarlo, así aprenderían los demás…

—Ha llegado algo para usted. —El hombre alargó la mano en la que sujetaba un sobre blanco.

El Joker estaba a punto de meter una bala en esa cabeza tan estúpida cuando observó que había un murciélago pintado en el centro. Sonrió, mostrando sus fundas de plata. Se acercó al jefe de sus hombres y le palmeó la espalda.

—Gracias, amigo. —Se puso serio de repente—. Ahora, vete. Ah… Y no vuelvas a molestarme, ¿entendido? —El hombre tragó saliva antes de asentir repetidas veces y dejarlo solo. El Joker centró su atención en el misterioso sobre—. Mi viejo amigo… Ya llevaba tiempo sin saber de ti.

Cuando sacó el contenido, resultaron ser unas fotos. Se quedó mirando la primera, sin poder creer lo que veían sus ojos: Harley, _su_ Harley, besando a Bruce Wayne. Cerró los ojos y movió la cabeza, en un intento por contenerse. Las siguientes tres fotos también eran de ellos dos besándose, pero las demás…

¿¡Cómo se atrevía!? ¿¡Cómo se atrevía a traicionarlo así!? ¿¡Acaso no había dejado claro que ella era _suya_!?

Tiró las fotos encima de la mesa. Una ira atroz invadía todo su ser. Su reina de corazones con el Murciélago de Gotham. En medio de su furia, sonrió. Su cerebro ya había planeado diez formas distintas de vengarse. Pero primero tenía que ir a por lo que era suyo.

Antes de salir, observó por última vez una de las fotos. Apenas se distinguía nada, pero el Joker conocía aquella espalda desnuda; la había visto infinidad de veces en su propia cama.

En el reverso podía leerse: ‹‹THE JOKE'S ON YOU NOW››.

* * *

 _ **EXPLICACIÓN** (por si no me he explicado bien, que es lo más probable): Harley Quinn cree que si consigue seducir a Batman, este la dejará irse, pero lo que no sabe es que Batman ya contaba con su intento de seducción y lo utiliza para empujar a El Joker a que actúe impulsivamente y así atraparlo._


End file.
